Sakura's Debut Live
Idol: Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Coord: Lavender Butterfly Coord Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Song: Masayume Chasing (by BoA) Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! Meganee:The butterflies on this coord really give a magical feel. Sakura: Lavander Butterfly Coord. Sakura: Hi everyone I'm originally an Aikatsu idol, but i want to shine on all corners of the idol world, please continue to support me, here in PriPara!!!! As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile. These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them. True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through that! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah) When I close your eyes, and cleared up my ears, I can hear a faint voice. At a forest where there should be nobody around look up towards the blue sky. I shall never return to (Good Bye) the poison named loneliness. The sweet scented flowers (Fill up the sky) shall bloom fully in the world. Sayonara Changing Changing Surpassing the best that I've ever been even more. Smiles Changing Changing Granting that wish shall be the fire that lights my heart up Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The hero that runs through all Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The fire that lights my heart up Hey whoa it's unbelievably hard that I don't know who I really am Wake up and make up, repeating the pattern everyday Fade Out (Ah...) From this nightmare (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby) (na na na na na) The only to get out (Go Gotta Go Now) is to wake up from it. Sunbathing in the dazzling morning sun, ahead of what I'm staring at is the future that I saw that day that I'll open my arms for. Whoa Whoa! Sakura: I wander if i can do more than one making drama to make my debut memorable True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The time Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Sakura: Making Drama Switch on!!! Sakura is standing on a dying land when the sun suddenly comes up and the land comes back to life flowers decorate the flowers the trees bare fruit. Three men with long hair and robes stand before her, behind them are all her friends and family. The guy in the middle smiles and extends his hand to her, she smiles and runs towards them. She jumps on the guys before her shouting 'My happy ever after' Sakura hops from flower to flower in a forest. The last flower closes up around her and transforms into a pair of fairy wings. The background has changed to field of flowers at night and the moon is full and high in the sky. Sakura flutters her wings and flies up and .Her team mates Kotomi and Miyuki join her. They fly up towards the moon with Sakura shouting 'Lunatic Fairy Party!!' Cyalume Change: Her outfit completely changes and becomes rainbow colored the sparkles and flowers from her making drama fall down around her. She poses before singing again Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through All! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart! Sakura: Thank you everyone as long as you keep supporting me, I'll continue to shine as bright as i can. Meganee: Oh your Cyalume Charm didn't change color. You sure are mysterious Sakura. Category:Shows Category:StarMiya Category:ParaPri Category:Mini auditions Category:Sakura's Shows Category:Debut Live Category:Academy Festival Category:Multiple Making Drama Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Solo Live